


Sex, Interrupted

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Cockblocking, Crack, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Raleigh's ugly jumpers, Sarcastic Chuck, Sasha lives too, Sexual Frustration, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chuck wants to do is sleep with his boyfriend, the Kaiju have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Interrupted

Chuck is really starting to hate the Kaiju.  
  
Well, okay, so he's pretty much always hated the Kaiju, but now he's starting to hate the bastards even more. Because he may be a Jaeger pilot but he's also young and horny and very much looking forward to seeing what Raleigh is hiding beneath those ugly woolen jumpers that he insists on wearing all the time.  
  
Admittedly, it took the two of them a while to work out their differences, what with Raleigh being a jumped up has-been and Chuck rubbing his face in his failures constantly. But eventually the other man proved he still had some skills left in those old bones of his, which, coincidentally, was right about when Chuck realized that he'd much rather be kissing Raleigh than punching him.  
  
Once he'd realized that, well, he'd never been one to shy away from he wanted and it's not like Raleigh was going to get a better piece of ass. So Chuck cornered the other man after Striker Eureka had been towed back to the Shatterdome and Gipsy Danger returned triumphant, shoving Raleigh against the wall and kissing him fervently. They were both wet and dirty and smelling of Kaiju but the other man didn't seem to mind. Raleigh just returned the kiss with interest, kissing Chuck like he was trying to commit the inside of his mouth to memory before finally pulling back.  
  
“So, you want to be my boyfriend?” Raleigh asked, his smirk promising filthy, filthy things that Chuck most definitely wanted to try out. But then they'd both been dragged off for debriefing and their relationship has been stuck in limbo ever since.  
  
It's not the rest of the Shatterdome that's the problem. Their announcement – if you can call Chuck kissing Raleigh at breakfast and then spending the rest of the meal daring anyone to comment an announcement, which he does – was met with a handful of knowing grins, some money traded back and forth as half a dozen bets finally ended, and one pointed, “I think I'm glad we won't be drifting until my arm heals up.”  
  
That last was from Chuck's dad, which was pretty much approval as far as Herc was concerned. Even Marshal Pentecost had just given them a Look and ordered, “Don't let it interfere with your work,” before going back to his food.  
  
The problem certainly isn't Raleigh either since the other ranger seems as frustrated as Chuck is by their inability to have wild kinky sex all over the Shatterdome. In fact, he's figured out how to get his boyfriend’s shirt off in five seconds flat and he definitely knows what to do after that, strong hands shoving the Aussie down onto his bed.  
  
Whatever Chuck's opinion about Raleigh's time on the Wall – and he still thinks that running was a bitch move, thank you very much – those years didn't hurt the American's appearance one damn bit. From what he's seen in the kwoon and felt beneath his fingers, Raleigh has the kind of muscles that Chuck wants to sink his teeth into, but he still hasn't managed to get any of those fucking jumpers off.  
  
In fact, this newest encounter ends exactly like the dozen that preceded it, the Aussie's hands barely slipping beneath the other man's latest fashion nightmare before the Kaiju alarm starts sounding throughout the Shatterdome.  
  
“Oh, come _on_ ,” the ranger groans, making grabby motions at Raleigh when the other man starts to pull away, his stupid apologetic grin much too familiar by now.  
  
“I can't just ignore it,” his boyfriend says and sometimes Chuck really wants to go back to hating him again.  
  
“For that matter, you can't ignore it either,” Raleigh adds when the Aussie makes no move to get up, the other man reaching out to tap his foot pointedly.  
  
“Fine. But when Sasha kills me for thinking about your ass instead of Striker, my death will be your fault.”  
  
After the attack that injured Herc and killed the Wei Tang brothers, rescue crews had managed to fish the Russians from the water, Cherno Alpha's pilots damaged but alive. So – in his great and questionable wisdom – Pentecost decided that Chuck and Sasha would pilot Striker until their partners healed, something that couldn't come fast enough as far as the Aussie was concerned.  
  
_I don't know how the hell he knew we'd be compatible, unless it's just that Sasha is so damn scary that I wouldn't dare chase a rabbit next to her._ Actually, the Russian isn't a bad co-pilot, but she keeps giving Chuck these looks like she can see every filthy thought running through his head and he's starting to worry that she can. Because even though the ranger tries to keep his fantasies out of the drift, there's only so much a guy can take before he snaps.  
  
Although, on the bright side, sexual frustration is apparently awesome motivation since Gipsy and Striker have defeated the last few Kaiju in record time.  
  
This monster goes down just as quickly, though it does manage to get some blows in, the giant spiky spider thing wrapping Gipsy Danger in its webbing and trying to pull the Jaeger out to sea. But Striker Eureka foils that plan with a few well placed shots and if Chuck's thoughts run more towards _Don't hurt my boyfriend_ than _Die evil Kaiju,_ Sasha doesn't say anything.  
  
Instead the Russian just smirks at her co-pilot when they get back to the Shatterdome and then heads off to visit Aleksis in the infirmary. Her husband is doing better but it will still be a long time before he's battle-ready and the Aussie really hopes that the war is over before then. Because if it isn't, he's going to die from a massive case of blue balls before the Kaiju can kill him and that would be the most embarrassing epitaph in the world.  
  
Embarrassing but far too likely since the Kaiju have the most god awful timing, somehow managing to appear right when he and Raleigh are getting hot and heavy every time. Seriously, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME, and the other man's apologetic smile is starting to make Chuck want to punch him in the face again.  
  
So when the last push finally comes, the Aussie doesn't even consider the possibility that he won't make it back. He's going to hit the breach, drop off his nuclear payload, and get back to dry land so that he can finally fuck his goddamn boyfriend like he's been trying to.  
  
It becomes a mantra of sorts, though Chuck doesn't realize that he's been muttering, “Make it through this; sleep with Raleigh,” until Sasha smacks him on the shoulder and says, “I'll drink to that.”  
  
The Aussie may have blushed then – curse his fair freckled skin – but only because his co-pilot decides to go and shout, “You better make it back, Becket. Hansen wants that ass of yours,” across the comms when they hook in.  
  
“Don't worry, Kaidanovsky. The feeling's mutual,” Raleigh replies, his stupidly sexy voice getting Chuck's engine revving instantly.  
  
So you could say that the ranger has an added incentive to make this mission a success and he plows through the first Kaiju with weeks’ worth of frustration powering his blows. Sasha just sits back and lets him drive, watching their surroundings while Chuck delivers blunt force brutality.  
  
These cock-blocking alien bastards deserve everything that he can give them and this proves to be a good warm up for the fight still to come. Because their enemy isn't playing anymore and the rangers' first sight of the Class 6 monster Slattern makes even Chuck rock back a step. But only a step because that's an end boss if the Aussie's ever seen one and he's not giving up this close to victory.  
  
Sasha is right there with him, the Russian focusing his anger with her blunt practicality. She's the one who realizes that brute force won't be enough against this monster – Slattern's much too fast for that. Indeed, the Kaiju dodges their attacks easily, tentacles wrapping around Striker and pulling the Jaeger apart piece by piece. So it's Sasha who forces Chuck to admit that they'll never make it to the breach with their payload; instead they have to detonate, using their bomb to clear the way for Gipsy to enter the breach in Striker's place.  
  
There's just no other option with Slattern tangled around their Jaeger like a straitjacket, but even as Chuck’s preparing himself to say goodbye, Sasha also reminds him that martyrdom’s for idiots.  
  
“Make it through this; sleep with Raleigh, right?” the Russian jokes, unhooking herself from Striker as Chuck reprograms the Jaeger’s bomb. The Aussie had forgotten about the timer option in the heat of battle – nuclear bombs aren't exactly his area of expertise, all right? – and Sasha's memory just saved both their lives.  
  
So he waits until his co-pilot has ejected before starting the timer and climbing into his own escape pod as fast as possible. Chuck doesn't say goodbye to Raleigh now, a goodbye would be too final. Instead he shouts, “I better see you on the flip side, Becket,” and then hits eject himself.  
  
Even with the timer, Chuck is barely clear of Slattern before the bomb rips the beast to shreds, the tail end of the explosion sending Striker's pods shooting to the surface like rocket ships. It's a bumpy ride and Chuck knows that he'll have all kind of bruises, but he's a damn sight better off than he would have been if he'd gone down with his ship.  
  
The next few minutes are some of the most nerve-wracking that the ranger has ever experienced, unable to do anything but wait for Gipsy Danger to complete the mission in his stead. The Aussie doesn't even know how it's going, their comms left behind when Striker blew. But then one pod surfaces, Mako shouting that Raleigh made it through the breach, and while Chuck isn't much for praying, he's thinking on it now.  
  
By the time Gipsy's second escape pod finally appears, he's almost given up hope, the minutes dragging on and on and on. But Raleigh kept his promise and when Chuck pries the other man's pod open, that stupid apologetic smile is the best thing he's ever seen.  
  
So he leans down and kisses his boyfriend, the two rangers making out until Sasha bangs Chuck on the shoulder and tells him to move his ass. The Russian wants out of the water, her pod damaged enough in the explosion that it’s started sinking now. Thankfully the other pods seem to have made it through all right so Chuck just gives Sasha a hand and pulls her up, the four rangers huddling together until Pentecost himself flies out to pick them up.  
  
To tell the truth, the Aussie can hardly believe that it’s over and he spends the entire helicopter ride waiting for a Kaiju to burst from the ocean and attack. It can’t actually be over and yet when Pentecost lands back at the Shatterdome, the War Clock has finally stopped. That clock has never stopped, not since the Kaiju first appeared, but now it reads zeroes straight across.  
  
Somehow that makes it real. That is what truly makes it _over_ and when one of the Jaeger techs hands Chuck a glass of champagne, he downs it in one shot before grabbing Raleigh's hand. It's time to fucking celebrate but the Aussie has barely taken a step toward the dorms before Pentecost materializes out of nowhere to stand in front of him.  
  
“Congratulations, rangers. The Kaiju have been defeated thanks to your brave actions and as soon as we complete your debriefing, you’ll be free to celebrate. I hear the techs have quite a party planned.”  
  
At this Raleigh and Chuck trade incredulous glances because seriously, _What the fuck?!_ That is just not on, thank you very much. The Aussie was promised sex, damn it, and sex is exactly what he's gonna have.  
  
“Sorry sir, but you’ll have to wait your turn,” Chuck growls, tightening his grip on Raleigh's hand as everyone in earshot turns to stare at him in shock. “This war hero is going to go have sex with his boyfriend like he's been trying to do for weeks now and if you don't like it, you can court martial us when we’re done.”  
  
For once the Marshal is struck speechless and so Chuck takes Pentecost’s silence as tacit permission to do exactly what he wants. He marches past the other man, dragging Raleigh after him as his boyfriend waves at their audience somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Chuck is probably going to hear about this from his father later – the lecture sure to be full of disappointed frowns and essays on responsibility – but the ranger doesn't regret one goddamn word. Because when they get back to his bunk, Chuck finally gets to see what Raleigh looks like naked and you know what? It's fucking glorious.  
  
  
_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a kink meme prompt from way back when and if I ever think of a better title, that might change.


End file.
